


Enjoy It to the Fullest

by eternominity



Series: fools in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Flashbacks, M/M, blink and you'll miss nomin, college boyfriends being sweet, donghyuck calls renjun my prince and puppy, donghyuck teasing renjun, no conflict here just renhyuck being boyfriends and loving each other, spooning for like a second, third base making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternominity/pseuds/eternominity
Summary: Donghyuck closed his apartment door and smiled, he could he be so lucky? Renjun is attractive, no doubt, but he’s also so considerate and caring, he couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. “Injunnie, that’s really sweet of you, but–“ again, he was interrupted by Renjun“I know, Hyuck. I promise I’m not gonna bother you. I brought books too, so you can work on your assignment while I will just lie on your bed, reading.” Renjun put the groceries bag on the table and pulled out a book. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t forget to eat” he continued.Donghyuck sighed in defeat, but then he smiled “Fine, I’ll finish my assignment as fast as I can. Let’s go to my room”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: fools in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Enjoy It to the Fullest

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is actually my first fanfiction ever, english is not my first language so please tell me if there are grammatical errors! I originally planned this to be a 10k oneshot, but I keep changing the middle part because I don't like how the conflict goes on, so I cut it into a few parts and made it into a series, hopefully I can come back to my sense and continue this as a series. the title is from drippin but it has nothing to do with the story, like, at all

Life is going really well for Huang Renjun, really.

He’s studying at one of the most prestigious college in South Korea on scholarship, all his assignments for this week are finished, and this afternoon, he will go on a date with Donghyuck, his boyfriend of 4 months. Everything is great. He was sitting on his couch while mindlessly watching the news on tv, until he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID and once he realizes it was his boyfriend, he quickly answered the phone.

“Hello, Hyuck” he greeted with a smile on his face, “Injunnie…” he heard Donghyuck’s tired voice

“What’s wrong, Hyuckie?” he asked “I’m so sorry, Injunnie. I think we’ll have to take a rain check on our date today”  
“Oh... Why?” Renjun sound worried

“It’s my fault, really, I procrastinated and I forgot that I had an assignment and the deadline is tomorrow, so now I really have to do my assignment. I’m so sorry Injunnie.” 

Renjun lets out a sigh “Hyuck” Renjun rubbed his face with his hand in frustration “I told you a million times already, do not to hold your assignment until last minute” Renjun nagged. It’s always like this for Renjun and Donghyuck – constant nagging and bickering –. But that’s okay, that’s how they express their love for each other.

“I know! I get it!” Renjun can hear Donghyuck getting frustrated “I’m sorry, okay? I know you’re mad we have to cancel our date”

Renjun chuckled “I’m not mad about our date, babe. But doing something until last minute isn’t good for you, you’re gonna get in trouble if you keep doing that”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, baby” He heard Donghyuck sigh “I gotta work on my assignment now. I’ll make it up for you later, I promise.”

“Okay, you’re on your apartment, right?” Renjun asked

“Where else would I be?” Donghyuck said in a teasing tone

“Alright, you better do your job now. I’ll see you later, baby.”

“See you, Injunnie”

~

Donghyuck was so focused on his journal that he has to review when suddenly he hears his bell rings, his concentration was totally ruined. ‘I can never work in peace’ he sighed before going to greet whoever decided to visit him. When he opened the door though, he was greeted by a sight of his boyfriend smiling sheepishly, a grocery bag full of snacks in his hand.

“Surprise!” Renjun laughed, showing the exact smile that made Donghyuck is head over heels for him. Donghyuck was so dumfounded, he can only stare at Renjun in confusion.

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” Renjun asked

“I thought I told you I was–“ Donghyuck was interrupted by Renjun

“I know, that’s why I came here and bought snacks” he giggled while lifting his hand which holding the grocery bag. He walked past Donghyuck entering his apartment “You always forgot to eat at times like this”

Donghyuck closed his apartment door and smiled, he could he be so lucky? Renjun is attractive, no doubt, but he’s also so considerate and caring, he couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. “Injunnie, that’s really sweet of you, but–“ again, he was interrupted by Renjun

“I know, Hyuck. I promise I’m not gonna bother you. I brought books too, so you can work on your assignment while I will just lie on your bed, reading.” Renjun put the groceries bag on the table and pulled out a book. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t forget to eat” he continued.

Donghyuck sighed in defeat, but then he smiled “Fine, I’ll finish my assignment as fast as I can. Let’s go to my room”

~

So now here they are, Donghyuck on his desk, highlighting every important point on his journal while sometimes grabbing a small portion of snack that Renjun bought, and Renjun on Donghyuck’s bed, immersed on whatever he’s reading. It was so comforting, just the two of them, no words are exchanged but Donghyuck feel oddly comforted by the silence. Donghyuck lets his eyes wander to Renjun’s figures once in a while.  
His Renjun, his bestfriend and partner, who would go extra length to let Donghyuck knows that he is loved. Renjun nags Donghyuck a lot, and Donghyuck never fails to give Renjun a headache, but despite their clashing personality, they love each other.

~

They meet each other through their friend Jaemin, Donghyuck was friends with Jaemin since highschool, and Jaemin – the social butterfly – quickly befriends Renjun on the first day of orientation, since they are both Arts major. Renjun came from China and he got a scholarship to study in Korea. “But his Korean doesn’t sound awkward at all” Jaemin said when he introduced Renjun to him, Jaemin's friend since high school, and Jeno, Jaemin’sboyfriend since high school – Jeno majored in Veterinary Sciense and Donghyuck a Business major. When they first met, the fun-loving Donghyuck always tease Renjun in every chance he got, and of course Renjun always got annoyed. Everytime they met, they were always bickering.

~

“Seriously, Hyuck. What are you, like, 12? Just ask him out already” Jaemin complained in one summer noon at their favorite hangout spot near campus, the Neo Café.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about Renjun” Jeno answered for Jaemin

“What about him?”

“Oh, please. Everyone who knows both of you can see you two like each other” Jaemin rolled his eyes while he sips on his Iced Americano

“No, we’re not”

“Hyuck, I know you annoy him to get his attention, you’re such a loser, even middle schooler these days don’t flirt like that anymore.” Jaemin said in a matter-of-factly manner and Jeno snorted

“He’s right, Hyuck” This time it was Jeno “Man up and ask him out, I’m sure he feels the same. Renjun might not show it, but he actually cares about you”

“How do you know?”

Instead of an answer, Jeno and Jaemin laughed very loudly “Oh my God, you’re not even hiding it anymore” Jaemin said in between laughs

Donghyuck blushed realizing his mistake “Shut up” making Jaemin and Jeno laughed even louder

~

It took Donghyuck a whole week to muster up the courage and confess to Renjun, he had texted Renjun, asking him to meet at Neo Café , saying he have something important to ask.

“So what do you wanna talk about?” Renjun asked casually once he arrived  
Donghyuck actually had already planned how he was going to ask Renjun out, but sitting here in front of Renjun, he blanked out, his tongue tied, he opened his mouth but no words were coming out

“Lee Donghyuck?”

“I like you, Renjun” this was not how he planned this confession to be “I want you to be my boyfriend” well there goes his plan.

Renjun looked visibly tense “Not funny, Donghyuck”

“I-I’m not joking, Renjunnie” he managed to say, through his panicked voice he said “I really like you, Renjunnie”

“Are you sure this is not a jok–“

“I swear it’s not, I really really like you, Huang Renjun” Donghyuck finally braved himself to look at Renjun’s eyes “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he smiled shyly, afraid Renjun is gonna make fun of him

Upon hearing that, Renjun laughed loudly, ‘ugh here it is, he’s gonna make fun of me’ Donghyuck had thought, but what Renjun said next surprised him “I like you too, Hyuckie”

Donghyuck blushed at the nickname “So…?” Donghyuck waits expectantly 

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck” Renjun smiled

That’s how they got together, it doesn’t sound so romantic or grand at all, but Renjun wouldn’t want to have it any other way, as long as it’s Lee Donghyuck, he’ll be happy no matter what.

~

Donghyuck clicked on the save icon on his laptop, finally after hours of reading and cramming so much information, he’s finished. He checked on the clock on his phone, its 2:13 AM, holy crap he’s been working for 6 hours. He looked over to his bed, Renjun was asleep, and his heart swells at the sight. Renjun sleeping soundly, his fingers was in-between the book, marking the last page he read. Donghyuck took the book and put a small paperlip on his desk to bookmark the page, replacing Renjun’s fingers. He carded his fingers on Renjun’s scalp, brushing out Renjun’s hair away from his forehead

“Thank you so much, my prince” he kissed Renjun’s cheek. Renjun’s eyes fluttered open at the contact and Donghyuck chuckled “What are you? Sleeping beauty?”

Renjun only blinked his eyes at that “You finished? Did you also finish the snack?” Renjun said groggily 

Donghyuck laughed “Yes, mom”

Renjun stretched his body “Ahh, I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep” he whined “What time is it? I should get going”

“Don’t, it’s 2 AM”

“Oh my God, Donghyuck! How many hours have you been working?!” Renjun sat up, panicked

“I don’t know” Donghyuck shrugged, lying through his teeth “Stay here, babe, you can go in the morning or afternoon” Donghyuck pleaded

“I guess, there’s no other choice” Renjun sighed “Wait, have you actually eat something today? Other than the snack?”

“I don’t know, can’t remember”

“Lee Donghyuck– “ Renjun was about to say something but he stopped to sigh “You’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you hungry?”

“A little”

“Stay here, I’ll make you something” Renjun was about to go to the kitchen when Donghyuck suddenly pulled his hand

“No, you stay here” He positioned himself so he’s spooning Renjun “Let’s just order takeout” Donghyuck took his phone out, thank South Korea for their 24 hours delivery service “Do you want Jjamppong or Jjajangmyeon?”

“I think I want…” Renjun paused for a few second, turning his body so he’s facing Donghyuck “You” he whispered the last part, his smile reached his eyes, turning it into a crescent moon

Donghyuck smirked at him “Careful what you wish for Mr. Huang” his gaze changed

“What are you gonna do Mr. Lee?” Renjun smirked, his hands grazed Donghyuck’s torso lightly

“Ugh” Donghyuck groaned while touching his phone screen aggressively “Wait until I finished my order, Huang”

Renjun chuckled “I’m waiting” still grazing his fingers at Donghyuck’s upper body

“And it’s done! Let’s hope the delivery man takes his sweet time!” he smiled in victory while putting his phone on his nightstand. “Now” he smirked “Where were we?” he smirked. Renjun gulped “I think I heard someone said he want me for dinner?” Donghyuck put one hand behind Renjun’s nape and the other hand cupping Renjun’s face from the front “Hmm?” he gives those cheeks a little squeeze

Renjun let out a little groan “Stop teasing, Donghyuck”

“Oh baby” he chuckled “I haven’t even start”

Donghyuck straddled Renjun body, he’s now sitting on top of Renjun. Donghyuck is skinny but his body figure is bigger than Renjun, he towers over him easily. He uses one of his hands to lock Renjun’s hands on top of his head while his other hand slipped under Renjun’s shirt gently touching his stomach, his skin felt so warm. Renjun shivered under Donghyuck’s touch, he let out a hiss “Your hand feels so cold” Donghyuck chuckled

“Is it?” he asked as he keeps gently rubbing the skin under his shirt. Donghyuck can feel Renjun is getting frustrated as he flails his leg up in attempt to kick Donghyuck, he failed

“Stop fucking teasing Donghyuck!” Renjun bites at Donghyuck

The said man only let out a mocking laugh “What are you gonna do, puppy?” Donghyuck nibbled Renjun’s ear softly “Are you gonna bite me? Is that it?” he coos as he pressed a kiss to the nibbled area

Renjun let out a long whine, his hands is still locked against him “Please, Donghyuck. Do something already, please” he said while bucking his hips making his hips rubbed lightly against Donghyuck’s hips. It’s so amusing to see Renjun going from the cocky spawn of satan that he usually is into an obedient puppy like now. Donghyuck wishes he could  
capture this moment. Renjun looks absolutely sinful under him, begging Donghyuck to touch him.

“Patience, darling” Donghyuck kissed Renjun’s forehead. He slipped his hands under Renjun’s shirt once again, but this time, his fingers traveled upward going to his chest, circling around Renjun’s areola “Should I touch you here, puppy?” Renjun couldn’t even mutter a coherent word, he can only let out short gasps “Or here?” this time Donghyuck pinched Renjun’s nipple.

Renjun lets out the most beautiful moan Donghyuck has ever heard “Yes, please” while frantically nodding. Renjun looks so beautiful like this. Donghyuck kissed Renjun’s lips and said “Open your lips, baby” when Renjun opened his mouth Donghyuck doesn’t even hesitate to explore Renjun’s mouth using his tongue while his free hand pinching on Renjun’s nipple and rubbing it once in a while

“Donghyuck, please. I can’t take it anymore, Donghyuck. Please, touch me there” he begged. Renjun arched his back and rubbed his legs against each other, trying to create a friction on his groin. Words can’t describe how beautiful Renjun is writhing under Donghyuck, begging and almost crying

“Shit, Renjun. You’re gonna make me crazy, baby” Donghyuck moaned “Fuck, you look so beautiful like this” his free hand now is massaging Renjun’s growing bulge

“Please, please, Donghyuck” Renjun begged once again

“Okay, okay, baby” just as Donghyuck was about to take off Renjun’s pants, he heard the bell rings and a loud voice follows not long after “This is your order! 2 sets Jjajangmyeon!”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Renjun groaned loudly

Donghyuck was so dumbfounded he started laughing “Oh my God, that’s our food, Injunnie. We can continue after we eat, c’mon I’m hungry” he lets go of Renjun hands and walked away from Renjun to grab his wallet.

“Please tell me you’re kidding. Donghyuck! I have a boner! Just give the man his money and come back here” Renjun desperately sighed

“No can do, baby. I’m so hungry” Donghyuck looked inside his wallet for some cash to give to the delivery man “Besides, you’re the one who told me to eat if I’m hungry. I’m fucking starving now”

‘Lee Donghyuck you fucker’ Renjun doesn’t voice that out loud

“I don’t mind staying up all night for you, Injunnie. We still got so much time, don’t worry”

“I hate you, Lee Donghyuck”

“I love you too, Huang Renjun”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut.................................................... if you enjoy this please leave a kudos & comment
> 
> also please talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eternominity) & [cc](curiouscat.me/eternominity) because I'm so lonely
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING LEE JENO!


End file.
